


false god

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, tim chalamet
Genre: F/M, Smut, false god, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet smut, timothee imagine, timothee smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Anonymous asked:could you write something based off of false god by taylor swift?





	false god

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

He looked somber and lost, staring out at a New York City that was drenched with rain. The water danced and jived down the windows in crazy lines, and you watched his eyes following it. Waiting. Willing him to speak, to say something. Anything. 

“I can’t lose you,” you whispered, taking his hand. 

“I can’t lose you either.” He was speaking firmly and definitively, giving you hope and a spark of confidence.   
“What are we doing?” 

“I don’t know, baby girl.” 

“Can we make this happen?” 

Timmy turned to look at you, and you could see the exhaustion in his eyes. You could also see the past, the puppy dog love, the endless nights between his sheets, the laughter and tears and all that had come to pass between you. He was an entire world in a small human being, and his eyes told so many stories. Some of them you’d never read, and that was okay. But this was a book that you refused to ever put down. 

“Yes.” 

You felt your body deflating, and you leaned into him, curling against his body and breathing deeply. He wrapped both arms around you and kissed the top of your head tenderly. 

“Yes.” You repeated. 

“Do you remember how crazy we were when this started? How many times you flew overnight to me, how many times I showed up at your door, the love we had?” His hand caressed your upper arm, the friction bringing warmth to the surface of your skin. 

“Yes.” 

“We can have that again,” he mumbled into your hair. 

“I know we can. I love you.” 

“As I love you.” He always said this in return. “C’mere.” 

You lifted your head to kiss him, one hand on his cheek. He deepened the kiss almost immediately, tasting like cherry lip balm, you released a soft sigh into his mouth. A low noise from his chest, it happened so fast, he had you in his lap with his hands in your hair, kissing you hard. Bed, bed, bed, your mind chanted, and you wiggled your hips backwards, pulling him with you. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Bed,” was all you were capable of muttering, kissing down his jaw, his neck, pulling his shirt aside to kiss his shoulder. 

“I don’t know if I’ll make it that far,” he grunted as he stood, sliding an arm around your waist and tugging you around the couch. You turned halfway to kiss him again, hands on his cheeks, he shook his head and put one hand on the back of the couch. “Nope.” 

Implicit trust, his other hand found your back and began to lower you slowly to the ground, his mouth hungry and begging. You wrapped both arms around his neck and held on as gravity pulled you down, all of his weight pressing down into his hand on the back of the couch. Your back gently hit the floor and he released his arm to move on top of you, his lower body thrusting downward. Your shirt vanished before you were aware of it, hands tangled in his hair, love me, love me, love me. 

He moved down your body slowly, a wet kiss here, another there, tossing your bra carelessly through the air. It landed on a lamp behind him, and you giggled. 

“What?” 

“Nothing, I’ll tell you later.” 

He beamed, continuing his assault, a kiss between your breasts, down your stomach, he stopped and pressed his forehead against your belly button as if in prayer. On his knees, one on each side of you, both hands moved slowly down your sides to your hips, squeezing as they went, fingers trailing with a sweet tease. Every worry and second thought… long gone. It didn’t feel questionable anymore, not when he was on his knees praying this way. 

“Tim,” you gasped, arching your back. “Please…” 

He sat up quickly and unbuttoned his jeans, breathing heavily and staring down at your form. 

“I could never leave you.” He said suddenly, placing both hands on either side of your head and hovering over you again. “Do you understand me?” 

You nodded immediately, lifting your head to kiss him and pulling him down on top of you. Your fingers found the strap of his pants and shoved them down. Hands on his ass, up and down, he groaned loudly into your mouth and thrusted his lower body against your core. A surge of pleasure, you went weak in the knees without even standing. 

“And I could never leave you.” You rolled on top of him, lifting yourself to tug his boxers down and toss them aside. Clumsily removing your underwear, you wiggled back into place and sat up, straddling his waist and hovering over his waiting lust. 

“Please,” he whined, oh, who’s begging now? 

You lowered yourself slowly, gasping and dropping your head back. 

“Fuck,” he breathed, putting both hands on your hips and urging you to move. “Please fuck me.” 

You raised your body once and then dropped down harshly until he was buried in you again, pushing your hair out of your face. Slowly, one movement at a time, you began to rock your hips into his, crying out into the room. His head dropped back momentarily before he raised it to make eye contact again, eyes darting between your waist, the place you came together, and your eyes. 

“You feel amazing,” you breathed, moving faster, bouncing now, grabbing the back of the couch to assist your movements with ease. He couldn’t even speak, simply shaking his head and watching you move up and down, eyes following every single movement. 

You stayed this way for longer than you imagined, and you could see it straining him to hold on and not give in. When he finally did it was almost explosive, his cries ringing through the air and deafening you in the best way possible. You lowered yourself on top of him to kiss him and kept rocking through it. His hands found your hair and tugged on it gently as his high ebbed. Once he was finished you allowed yourself to touch the sky, thrusting your last movements through it and biting down on his neck. He whispered love into your ears, encouraging you to let go, feel it, feel me completely.


End file.
